


Staring at Dr. Hudson

by FantasyIsMyReality2



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyIsMyReality2/pseuds/FantasyIsMyReality2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Leanne Rorish was staring. Again. Dr. Neal Hudson knows exactly why she's staring, and he decides to do something about it.<br/>This is slow-build. There will be smut in future chapters, rating will probably (definitely) change. Leanne was never married and never had the accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. Like ever. I've been a fan of the genre for over 4 years now, but when I saw how few works this tag had, I decided to finally give in to the urge to write and publish. I absolutely love these two gorgeous people separately, so I naturally couldn't help but to write them together. Not sure how close I am to them being in character.  
> I don't own Code Black or anything else you recognize.  
> Enjoy!

Leanne Rorish was staring. Again. It was the fourth time this week she had allowed her focus to narrow solely onto one person. Well, man was more accurate. She couldn't help it, truly, she tried. It would seem someone had it in for her, three code blacks in as many days meant he had to change his clothes a lot from all the blood. There were only so many colors he could wear, this she well knew since she was only allowed to wear the same ones. But would it kill him to go more than a day without wearing those damned dark blue scrubs she both loves and hates so much!? The color compliments his dark skin and black hair so perfectly, it takes her breath away the moment she sees he's changed. Add to that his incredible physique, those broad, strong shoulders that perfectly fill out his shirts, arms rippling with muscle from the physicality of his job, hands big enough to hold a patient's entire head in his hands but delicate enough to mend torn tissue with an artists' precision. Honestly, how is she not going to stare? She supposes it's not his fault, not really. After all, she is a doctor of emergency medicine and the residency director of the most famous strip of hospital real estate in the nation, not a teenager falling in love for the first time. But damn Neal Hudson for being _so fucking distracting_.

 _Ah hell._ He caught her this time. Looking up from a patient's chart, smirking when he realizes what has her so sidetracked. He walks over to stand beside her at the nurses' station, handing over the completed chart for filing, and Leanne swears internally again. He's so close she can smell him now, just a hint of the cologne she loves so much, would wrap herself in if she could. Neal, who is thoroughly enjoying the effect he has on her, leans down to whisper in her ear, "Staring again, are we Dr. Rorish?" Leanne's eyes snap open (when had they closed on her?), head jerking to the side to stare at him incredulously. "Flattered though I absolutely am, I believe you have patients that need attending." Her eyes narrowed into a glare at the smirk still present on his face before he sauntered away (there really was no better word, not with that inherent confidence she found so incredibly sexy radiating off him in waves). With a sigh, Dr. Rorish shakes her head free of the less than workplace appropriate thoughts she was having, about a co-worker no less, and walks over to her first patient with purpose, determined not to stare at him for the four remaining days of the week.

Unbeknownst to Leanne, Neal knew _exactly_ why she was staring at him and he planned to use this information to his advantage. They had been dancing around their feelings for one another for far too long. Neal decided it was high time he did something about it. The two attendings finished their shifts with no further incidents. It would seem, however, that fate had other ideas for Neal's plan.


	2. Chapter 2

          Wednesday and Thursday passed in a blur, a two-day code black meant all else was forgotten as they doctors of Angels Memorial tried to save the half of Los Angeles filling Trauma One to overflowing. Finally, just as the sun came up on Friday morning, the board shifted to Code Red, then to Yellow, and then down to Green within the first two hours of daylight. Taylor kicked them out of the hospital, giving both the attendings and their weary residents the next three days off to catch up on sleep and rest their aching bodies. So exhausted were they that not even Leanne could find it in herself to object.

  
          Neal and Leanne bid each other good morning at the ambulance bay, as was their tradition after every night shift, and parted ways. For the fifth time that week, Neal Hudson felt the eyes of one Leanne Rorish on him as he walked to his car, and he decided it was time to go big or go home, one of the many American phrases he's picked up on while Stateside. He stopped just short of getting into his SUV, pretending like he'd forgotten something and turned around quickly, hoping to catch her off guard. She was only a step away from where they had left each other, and Neal allowed himself a mental smirk at catching his former teacher and mentor staring. Again. "Leanne?" She stopped and turned to face him, head cocking to the side as she waited for him to speak. "I'm picking you up tomorrow night at 8 o'clock. Wear something comfortable." Dumbfounded, Leanne was suddenly lacking in the smart-ass retorts she was so famous for. She could only watch as he got in his car and drove away, leaving her still staring after him.

  
          Glancing in the rearview mirror as he drove away, Neal allowed himself a small chuckle at her frozen state. He knew he surprised her, but apparently he'd outdone himself. He turned his eyes forward, muscle memory guiding him home as his mind wanders to his plan for the woman he had fallen in love with during his residency days. Leanne prided herself on her control, this he knew. Ten years by her side had the fortunate benefit of clueing him in on some of her tells, the telltale signs that her fragile control was about to snap. When he saw it at the hospital, he would have a quiet word with Jesse, who would then gently steer her into the nearest on call room. Fifteen minutes would go by, and then they both would emerge wearing matching grins while Leanne looked like she'd just gotten the weight of the world taken off her shoulders. Neal would give Jesse a clap on the shoulder with a silent nod of thanks before plunging back into the tidal wave of Trauma One side by side with Leanne. This weekend, however, Neal had different plans for that knowledge. With a jolt, he realized he was parked in his driveway with no memory of how he got there. First things first, he admitted ruefully: sleep was definitely in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Sunshyne2014 and lilacmermaid for being my first two commenters, and also to malika, whose fics in this tag I absolutely love. Thanks for inspiring me guys.  
> Apologies for having no real posting schedule, but I'm a first-timer, so I get too excited to wait.  
> Let me know what you think!

           The first thought Dr. Rorish had after being woken by a gentle but persistent knock at her front door was that someone better be dying or worse to disrupt the first real sleep she had gotten in two days. She had gone straight to bed the minute she got home late yesterday morning, not even bothering with food when she was just _so_ _tired_. She had woken up early this morning, showered, brushed her teeth, and eaten breakfast. She checked her email and tried to watch some TV, but gave up when she kept nodding off. Back to bed she went, groaning with relief when her head hit the pillow, and she was out in seconds.

            She grumbled her annoyance when the sound refused to stop, so she grudgingly left the comfort of her oh-so-inviting bed. Mumbling curses the whole way, she padded sleepily to answer the knock. She flung the door open without checking the peephole, coming up short at the sight of a _very_ handsome Neal Hudson with a bouquet of daisies in one hand and the other behind his back, backpack over one shoulder. "I know I told you to wear something comfortable, but I had no idea you would take me so literally." he said with a smile as his eyes dropped to take in her adorably rumpled state.

            Leanne gave him a look for his snark before stepping aside to let him in. When he turned to face her after taking a quick look around himself, she shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Neal, I'm so sorry. I didn't think I would sleep this long so I didn't set an alarm. If you want to wait, I'll go get ready real quick-" as she turned to head towards the stairs, Neal halted her with an extended hand, still holding the daisies. "No, please, it's quite alright. I texted you to remind you an hour ago, and when you didn't answer I figured something like this had happened. I brought plan B instead." The hand behind his back came forward to reveal Chinese takeout from their favorite hole-in-the-wall restaurant ten minutes from the hospital. Leanne's stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly, protesting the fact she skipped lunch. Neal grinned and gestured to the flowers. "These are for you. Go do what you need to do, shower, bath, whatever. If you'll point me to the kitchen, I'll get everything set up and these in some water by the time you come back down."

            When she didn't move, he glanced at her to see her looking at him, head cocked to one side, like he was a complex case she was trying to figure out. "What?" he asked, now slightly nervous he had overstepped somehow. A soft smile appeared on her face as she looked away. "Nothing. Kitchen is at the end of the hall. I'll be back down in 15 minutes. Try not to break anything." This last bit was said as she was already halfway up the stairs, which got her an indignant "hey!" from the front hall. The smile from earlier grew bigger, until it threatened to touch both ears. Quickly, Leanne showered and brushed her teeth, then changed into sweatpants, her softest long sleeve, and her blue Angels zip-up to match Neal's comfortable attire. She headed back downstairs into the kitchen, but he was nowhere to be found. "Neal?" she called out. The British accent she had come to love so much answered her from the living room. "In here!"

            The sight that greeted her there brought her up short. The lights had been dimmed, the TV emitting a soft flickering glow as the menu screen played for a TV show she didn't recognize. Neal had moved the ottoman in front of the couch and covered it with a sheet he must have had in his backpack, which was where their takeout had been placed. Blankets and pillows had been arranged on the couch to create a cozy nest just big enough for two people if they sat close together.

            "Leanne?" Neal's soft voice brought her gaze to him, standing near the TV, hands in his sweatpants pockets. "I'll admit, when I woke up not too long ago, I was still exhausted from our last shift. I imagined you would be the same since you got even less sleep than I did. I figure, if we fall asleep here, at least we'll be comfortable, because I can't promise I'm going to last very long once we eat." When she still didn't respond or move, he took a few steps forward until he was only a few feet in front of her. "Is this ok?"

            She finally turned her gaze up to meet his eyes, the soft smile from earlier returning. "It's absolutely perfect Neal. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a gander at the origins of Leanne's nickname. I know it won't be how the show explains it, but hey, that's one of the beauties of creative license. I'm also accepting Code Black prompts if you have any. Comments and feedback welcome!

**She finally turned her gaze up to meet his eyes, the soft smile from earlier returning. "It's absolutely perfect Neal. Thank you."**

 

            Neal returned the smile, then stepped to the side so Leanne could get situated on the couch in front of her dinner. He joined her, and once they were both settled in, he grabbed the remote and hit play. "This was my favorite show during my residency days. I got the box set from my roommate at the time for my birthday. Unfortunately, I only made it halfway through the first season by the time I graduated the program. I never got back to it, but I thought now was as good a time as any to finish." Neal said as the first scene began to play. The show, "Dharma and Greg", actually turned out to be not half bad. When she said as much to her former student, he chuckled lightly, the sound making Leanne's heart rate spike. "I just liked that it was an easy premise to follow and it made me laugh whenever I found the time to watch it." he said by way of explanation.

            The attendings sat comfortably through the first two episodes, enjoying the takeout and each other's company. Finally, when both were finished, they lapsed into some easy conversation about everything ranging from work to the latest news. They talked and laughed for another hour before Neal decided he should get going. He gathered their empty take out containers and dirty dishes, which he brought into the kitchen. He threw out the former and washed and dried the latter, making sure the plates went back where he found them. He turned to find Leanne watching him move around her kitchen comfortably, thinking back to the young resident she had met ten years earlier, marveling at how he'd changed.

            "Staring again are we, Dr. Rorish?" Neal repeated his question from earlier in the week with another smirk. Leanne shook herself out of her reminiscing and raised an eyebrow at the handsome Brit in front of her. "Not this time, _Dr. Hudson_." Leanne didn't even try to deny the other times he'd caught her, knowing it was useless. "Just remembering an old resident of mine from ten years ago." she said with a soft smile. Neal couldn't help but return it. "Ten years ago? That would've been right about the time I was there. Anyone I would know?" he teased, knowing full well which resident she was thinking of. She chuckled. "Ah I doubt it. He was the best resident in his class, once he got over the massive crush he developed on his teacher during his second year. Doesn't sound like anyone you know, does it?" she said, feeling just a little triumphant the she'd turned the tables on him. She had been saving that one up since he had sauntered away from her after catching her staring. The way his jaw slackened in shock was a deliciously satisfying form of retribution.

            For his part, Neal could only stare at his former teacher, frozen in complete surprise. He'd indeed had a massive crush on her during his last two years of residency, but thought he'd covered himself well enough that she never knew. Apparently not. He shook his head in disbelief. " _Daddy_ knows all and sees all in her ER Neal. Particularly when it has to do with her residents. _Especially_ then." Something in her tone, the way she placed emphasis on the infamous nickname, made Neal suspect she was referring to something else. Given her statement, it could only mean one thing.

            "How long before you figured out it was me who'd nicknamed you Daddy?" Neal said resignedly, amazed that after all this time, his teacher could still surprise him. It would seem that nothing got through her filter after all. "I'll admit, it took me a few weeks." Leanne said. "I thought it was Jesse at first. I figured, since he was Mama, it was only natural someone had to be Daddy and I made the most sense. Once he started it, it seemed like everyone was calling me Daddy. But not you, my quiet, repressed British resident. When someone used that nickname in front of you, you turned your head away. You didn't develop your crush until the following year, so I knew it wasn't that. The only thing I could think of was that you had called me that when I wasn't around, and then Jesse heard you and started using it. You were embarrassed of the nickname, which most likely meant you had created it."

            Neal dropped his head and covered his eyes with one hand with a groan. "I can't believe you knew all this time and never once let on!" he said incredulously. "What exactly was I supposed to say, Neal?" Leanne questioned with a chuckle. He lifted his head to say, "Something! Anything!", a hint of desperation in his voice telling her he wanted her to say something now. When she didn't, he returned to his previous position dejectedly.

            So soft were her steps that Neal didn't know she was next to him until she gently grabbed the hand over his eyes. She tugged gently, pulling his hand away, while she turned his face toward her with her other hand on his cheek. "Think about it Neal. What good would have come from me telling you that? I had just found out what made you tick. If I had tipped my hand, I would have lost my key to you, the key I depend on to reach _all_ of my residents. Being able to teach you how to be the best doctor possible was more important to me than asking you about a nickname." _And it clued me in on your crush the following year,_ she thought.

            At this, Neal finally turned his eyes up from the section of the floor he had been studying intently to meet Leanne's. He considered her words briefly before she saw his eyes widen in understanding. She smiled softly at him, and he returned it hesitantly. "However, now that it's been brought up, I would very much like to hear the origin story behind my nickname." she said, smirking at him. The tips of Neal's ears turned red and he turned away from her steady gaze to look around the kitchen.

            It was then that he caught sight of the clock on the oven and realized he had intended to leave well over an hour and a half ago. He figured now was as good a time as any to reschedule the evening he had originally planned for tonight, and get something he wanted at the same time. "It's getting pretty late, and we both have more sleep to catch up on. I'll tell you what, since tonight wasn't exactly what I had planned, let's try again tomorrow night. I'll tell you where your nickname came from if you tell me something in return." He met her gaze now, daring her to take a chance with him. "What do you want to know?" she queried, curious what he might ask of her. "Come tomorrow night and you'll find out," he said.

            She studied him closely for a few moments. Whatever she saw made her smile slightly, and she decided to jump. "Alright Neal, you've got yourself a deal. Same time?" Neal nodded. "Yep. I'll be here at 8." He moved into the living room and packed up everything he'd brought into his backpack. He put his shoes and jacket back on, then Leanne walked him to the door. "Sleep tight Leanne. I'll see you tomorrow." he said. "Back at ya Neal."

            She opened the door and leaned against the doorframe as she watched him walk out. She had just turned to shut the door and head back to bed when his voice stopped her. "Leanne?" he said. She looked back, both eyebrows going up in the classic Rorish speak-and-be-recognized look he'd grown so familiar with while he was her resident. "I still want you to wear something comfortable, but maybe a little less comfortable than the pajamas from earlier?" he said, and smirked. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "Goodnight smart ass. I'll see you at 8." she said, a smirk to rival his on her face.

            Both doctors fell asleep immediately that night wearing matching smiles as they thought back to the evening they had shared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedback welcome.

          Leanne was not going to take any chances with this evening. She was still tired when she got up early the next morning. Deciding not to fight what her body was asking for, she ate a small breakfast and went right back to bed. This time however, she set her alarm for 4 p.m. She woke up a few minutes before it went off, allowing herself the luxury of laying in bed and relaxing. She left the warmth of her sheets when the alarm finally did go off, collecting all the laundry that had accumulated since her last day off and throwing it in a pile in the corner. She showered in preparation for the evening, adding her dirty towels to the pile once she was done before heading down to the basement to start the first of several loads. She made herself a sandwich with some of her favorite Sun Chips on the side, knowing there was no way she could make it until dinner that night with Neal without something in her belly.

            Leanne caught sight of the flowers Neal had put in a vase for her, and her mind turned to her colleague. The thought of Neal brought a smile to her face, and she let her mind drift back to last night. The easy way the conversation flowed between them, his endless wit in that beautiful accent, their shared sense of humor, all made last night one of the most enjoyable nights she's had in a long time. The last time she felt this way, she had almost married the man. _Whoa there Rorish, let's not get too ahead of ourselves here_ , she cautioned.  
         

            But the truth was, Leanne had begun to reciprocate Neal's feelings by the end of his third and final year. The two had developed an easier relationship than the ones she had with the other residents. When Jesse asked about it, she chalked it up to the fact that he was the closest to her age of the group. She tried to stop it, she knew she couldn't be involved with one of her residents, but her feelings grew ever so slowly those last six months that it came as a major shock when she cried herself to sleep the night before his last shift. She had thought she'd successfully put a lid on her emotions. Apparently not. The thought of him leaving, the possibility of never seeing him again, hurt like a physical blow. But there was no way she was going to hold him back from the great job offer he'd received and accepted in New York.

            Leanne was a lot better at hiding her feelings than he was though, so when she hugged him last of her senior residents during their send off, no one there had a clue what she felt for the incredible man before her.  
         

            Then, by some miracle, four years later she's signing off on a patient's chart when, out of nowhere, her favorite voice is calling her name again. She freezes momentarily, before turning around slowly to see her former student standing behind her, wearing a grin that lit up his entire face. Once she got over the initial shock, she couldn't help the big smile she gave him in return. He'd walked up to her, smile still in place, and offered his hand. She couldn't help the chuckle, knowing how uncomfortable he was with hugging, but deciding not to tease him. That time at least.

            Leanne asked him what he was doing there, but Taylor had answered for him, telling her he was one of two finalists for the open attending position following Dr. Parish's retirement. He had given Neal his highest recommendation before he left. Leanne was on the interview panel for both finalists, and even without that recommendation (and her _slight_ bias), Leanne could see choosing him was a no brainer.

            They went out for drinks the night he was hired, just the two of them, and they got caught up on everything the last four years had brought them. It felt like no time had passed at all.

            As they left, he paused by her car for a moment, trying to sort out what seemed to be stuck on the tip of his tongue. She recognized the signs of him thinking very hard and waited him out. Finally, he said a bit shyly, "Thank you for everything you've taught me Dr. Rorish. I promise you won't regret hiring me." Leanne had smiled at the sincerity in his voice. She walked back towards him, stopping less than two feet away from him.

            "Neal. I already know I won't regret hiring you. But since we're colleagues now, I think I must insist you call me Leanne."  she said, smile still in place. His face lit up then like she had just told him he'd won the lottery. He held out his hand to shake, but this time he held on a few moments longer than he had before. When he finally let go of her hand, he was still smiling hugely. "I'll see you Monday...Leanne." he'd said, and then walked away, headed for his car. Him using her first name had been the proverbial straw that broke the camels' back, and all those repressed feelings came flooding back like a tidal wave.

            Leanne was still determined to deny them though, so she kept them hidden, tamped them down until they were all but forgotten. This past week however, something was different. It had been six years for them, side by side nearly every day. She thought she had lost him for good when Grace mentioned wanting to propose. They were perfect for each other. Leanne knew him leaving for Haiti with Grace would destroy her once and for all, but in a way she would be glad he was gone. There would be no way she could continue to work with him, be so close to him every day, share the kind of intimacy that comes from spending 14 hours a day with someone and saving lives, and have to watch him be happy with someone else.

            She had been miserable that week, snapping at her residents and fellow attendings, even yelling at Jesse. Sure they get upset with each other occasionally, but she's never actually yelled at him. Everyone nearby had stopped to stare at her, shocked that Daddy would yell at Mama at all, but more especially when he was just goofing around like he usually does. Jesse took one look at her, tears in her eyes, about to fall apart, and drew her into an empty on-call room where he let her cry it out for the next ten minutes. He didn't ask, one of the many reasons she loves him. He simply held her until she was ready to return to work, and they never talked about it afterward.

            Leanne could barely hide her relief when he told her Grace was going without him, though she played the part of the consoling friend perfectly. She had watched Neal mourn his relationship with Grace for the better part of the year after that. Come to think of it, this week marked the one-year anniversary of her leaving. The day of, he was quieter and more reserved than usual. But the next day he came in like he was a new man. That was Sunday, the first day she had stared at him. She sincerely couldn't help it. He held himself taller, spoke with more authority, and seemed to radiate confidence with every step. Leanne realized then that he had finally moved on from Grace, once and for all. With that realization, her feelings for him could no longer be contained.

            The sound of the washer's buzzer going off interrupted her reverie. She returned to the basement to trade the clean load for a dirty one, transferring the wet pile to the dryer. After that, she set about cleaning her house up a bit. She dusted and vacuumed every room on both floors, mopped the kitchen floor, switched the laundry again, and sorted and folded the clean clothes. She cleaned the bathroom and remade her bed, then realized it was nearly seven. She switched the laundry again for her final load, and headed upstairs to get ready.

            She got dressed, choosing her favorite outfit, black jeans and a black and white Henley shirt, then pulled out her comfy black short boots to complete the look. She quickly dried her hair and added just a touch of mousse to keep it all together, then tied it half back. The buzzer went off downstairs, so she grabbed it and brought it upstairs to fold and sort. Just as she finished, the doorbell rang, at 8 o'clock on the dot. Leanne grabbed her shoes and headed downstairs, veins humming in excitement. She took a deep breath, put her shoes on, then opened the door as calmly as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, given kudos, commented, encouraged, etc. They are all most welcome! The one month anniversary of me posting my first fanfic ever is on Friday, so you can be sure I'll have another chapter for you then, a few days before my usual Tuesday posting. As always, let me know what you think!

            Neal woke up feeling significantly better late the following morning, an extra spring in his step as he reviewed the first phase in his plan for his former teacher. Even though last night was not what he had planned initially, he loved every second of it. It certainly ended with a pair of surprises! If everything went right, tonight would be just as special, though hopefully for a different reason.

            He ate a quick brunch while going over this evening's itinerary. Neal decided that, for tonight, they were going to be tourists. He was going to take Leanne to the Griffith Observatory, one of the best sights to see in Los Angeles. He also had one small surprise to end the evening.

            He had wrestled with himself for days, trying to pick the perfect first date event. He knew what she didn't like for sure, they both had discussed relationships and worst dates in the past during their many outings over the past six years, both with and without their friends and co-workers. He also knew there were certain things he wanted to have. He didn't want to go somewhere loud even though they both loved to listen to music because he wanted them to be able to converse, which ruled out places where quiet was required also. It couldn't be too formal either, since he wanted it to seem not too different from every other time they'd been out together. But by the same token, there had to be something that set it apart, something that stated very clearly this was, in fact, a date. Not just any date, but a first date, the start of their next chapter together. That meant eliminating anything holding special meaning for his relationship with Grace.

            The one-year anniversary of their break-up hit him a bit harder than he had expected. He knew his co-workers saw the change in him last Saturday, though thankfully no one asked him about it. Leanne had put a hand on his shoulder in comfort just before they left the locker room together, so he figured she knew why that day wouldn't be a particularly happy one for him. She couldn't know it, but being around her had actually made the day much easier than he anticipated. On top of that, Leanne seemed to know exactly what he needed when he needed it. When she saw him wallowing, she would either pull him into whatever she was doing or shove him towards his patients.

            When he was starting to feel wiped out halfway through their 24-hour shift, she took him down to the cafeteria, made him eat something, then locked them both in an empty on-call room with their pagers parked under their pillows as they shared the bunk beds inside for a much needed hour-long nap. Thankfully, they did not go into Code Black that day, which made the long break possible for both of them. Before they parted ways that morning, he returned her earlier gesture in gratitude. She didn't say anything at first, simply acknowledging what he couldn't say. After a few moments, Leanne bid him good morning and left. He loved her a little bit more after that, something he didn't think was possible.

            The next day Neal felt like he'd been reborn a better man. He had finally let go of Grace and fully embraced his feelings for Leanne, which had him feeling on top of the world. They made it through another Code Black free day, he saved every patient he treated in Center Stage, and he'd caught Leanne staring at him out of the corner of his eye twice that day without her knowledge.

            The first time, she was looking at him with pride, which would have been enough to make his day right there. But the second time, she had an unmistakable hint of lust in her eyes. Neal only recognized it because he'd seen her look at her boyfriend that way back when he was a first year resident and Eric had surprised her at the hospital on her birthday. This time it was directed at him and he almost didn't know how to react. That was the moment he decided to do something about the feelings he now knew they both had simmering under the surface. Thus, his plan was born.

            Neal didn't know it, but his day looked very much like Leanne's. After his brunch, he set about taking care of some housekeeping things. He did his own laundry and cleaned his small two bedroom home top to bottom. He didn't normally spend any of his days off doing a full clean of his house; he preferred to break it down into small tasks, one of which he would do each day he was off. But Neal never minded cleaning, particularly after Jesse had impressed on him that no job was too big or small when he was just a resident. He grew to enjoy the small, mindless tasks set before him. He went a hundred miles an hour for his entire shift, and his brain had to be on full go at all times. Cleaning and organizing was something he could do without having to engage his mind. It was a nice break. In this case, it gave him something to keep occupied until it was time to get ready for his date. Five hours later, he was done and in need of a nap. It was only 4 p.m., so he decided to set his alarm for 6. He was out less than a minute after he was fully laid out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short in-between chapter in celebration of the one month anniversary of this, my first fanfic! I did just find out the other day that Raza Jaffrey will not be returning for season 2, and I am absolutely bummed out. I suppose Neal will now only live on in the world of fanfic, something I am happy to provide. Anyhow, thank you so much to everyone who has read or left a comment or kudos or what have you, this has been a remarkable first fanfic experience! As always, comments and feedback welcome.

            The sound of his alarm pulled Neal from a _very_ interesting dream about how his date would end. He had to push the image of Leanne, under him, begging for him to just _give it to her already_ , out of his head. He took a (cold) shower, got back into his pajama shorts, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He made their dinner in half an hour, then packed it all into a small picnic basket, including all the utensils.

            Once that was taken care of, he finally got dressed and headed out the door, picnic basket over one shoulder. It took him a little less than 30 minutes to make it to Leanne's house, so he waited a bit before walking up to her front door and knocking.

            She didn't answer right away, but when she did, his breath hitched momentarily at how stunning she looked. He always thinks she looks beautiful, but when she smiles just at him, looking so relaxed, he can't help but admire how naturally gorgeous she always is.

            For Leanne's part, she had to fight to keep her jaw off the floor. His black jeans and jacket complimented his black hair perfectly, and he was, of course, wearing a dark blue long-sleeve to complete the drool-worthy picture.

            "Leanne, hello. You look beautiful." Neal said, and couldn't help the smile that followed. She ducked her head at the compliment, then said, "Thank you Neal. You don't look so bad yourself. Let me just grab my jacket and we can get going." He nodded, and waited while she retreated down the hallway. She was back a moment later, tugging the jacket on as she walked. Leanne closed and locked her front door, and they were off.

            Once they got settled into the car, she couldn't contain her curiosity. "So, where are we headed?" "Somewhere I hope you've never been," he replied. "I've been here for almost fifteen years now, and I've never really seen the sights Los Angeles has to offer. I figured you with your busy schedule probably hadn't either. So tonight, we are going to be tourists!" he couldn't help the excitement in his voice. Leanne paused for a moment, then shook her head. "You know, you're absolutely right. I don't think I've been anywhere even remotely tourist-y. Where exactly are we headed?"

            "If I told you that, it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" he said slyly, then waggled his eyebrows at her. She smacked him lightly on the arm and chuckled. They passed the rest of the ride either singing along to the playlist from Neal's phone or chatting comfortably.

            It took them half an hour to reach the Griffith Observatory, and it was a perfect night for it. There was not a cloud in the sky, and the temperature was in the low 60s with a nice breeze. They made their way through the enormous building, both of them in awe of the splendor of the night sky. When they got their first chance to look into one of the Observatory's big telescopes, Leanne grabbed his hand in excitement, towing him over for their chance. He let her go first, then took his turn after she tugged him into position with the hand she still held.

            Leanne was glowing with happiness, still blown away by how beautiful everything was. She made to let go of his hand to walk around the car and get in, but he stopped her before she could. She cocked her head at him, then raised an eyebrow at the picnic basket he pulled out of the back seat. He just smiled at her and led her to a different entrance than the one they went in before.


	8. Chapter 8

            A small man in glasses, a sweater, and a bowtie greeted Neal heartily at the door. "Dr. Hudson, so glad you came! And of course, the lovely Dr. Rorish! Welcome both of you, please come in." Neal shook his hand happily, then turned to his teacher. "Leanne, this is Syd McKenzie. When I was a third year resident, Syd here came into Angels after a massive stroke. We stabilized him and administered TPA. Syd was one of our miracle cases. When I discharged him, he told me that if I ever wanted to see something I couldn't see anywhere else, give him a call. I figured it would be fitting if both the doctors who saved his life got to witness it together, so I called him Tuesday and he was kind enough to set this up for us tonight." Leanne smiled at her student, proud of his compassion for his patients and his skill as a doctor. "Nice to see you again Syd, glad you're still doing well." she said, turning to Syd. "Thank you for everything you did for me Dr. Rorish. Consider this my way of properly thanking you both. This way." Neal winked at her, then pulled her down the long hallway after Syd. Syd stopped in front of a small door, which he unlocked to let the two doctors in, then shook hands with Neal and stepped out, closing the door behind him, but not before shooting a thumbs up at the younger attending. Neal shook his head at Syd and mouthed a thank you before the door shut.

            He turned to head further into the theater and came up short when he almost ran into Leanne, who was staring openmouthed at the vision before her. Neal had to admit, he was certainly in awe himself. Syd had led them to a theater with a low stage and a huge white tarp set in the back of it on which a projector was playing. But this was no ordinary movie. There was a sign propped up on one corner of the tarp which read "Astrological History of the Milky Way". They were watching every star that had born and died in their Galaxy since the Big Bang, or at least as accurate as science could predict. There was a gentle piano melody playing as background, but the two doctors were utterly transfixed for a few minutes to notice anything else except what was playing before them.

            Neal was the first to break from his trance, only so he could watch Leanne. She was staring, wide-eyed in wonder, a huge smile on her face. He didn't need the reminder, but if he did, this was one of the things he loved best about her. Even after everything she's seen and had to do, she still has the capacity to be in awe of the world around her.

            Moving around her, he started to set up their picnic on the stage, making sure they could both see the screen without being in the way of the projection. Blanket down, plates and utensils out, food arranged so they could help themselves. He pulled out a thermos with his favorite tea, still doing his best to keep England with him. He'd gotten Leanne hooked when he was still a resident.

            She finally asked what was in the thermos he always kept in the fridge at the end of his second year. He would collect it when his day was done and drink it on the way out. It became their thing at the end of shifts. She would ask him what kind of tea he was drinking that day as they left, until one day he eventually offered her a sip. Leanne hesitated, then accepted. She told him that day it tasted weird. Each time he offered and she accepted in the days following, her answer would change. At the end of his last shift as a resident, he'd presented her with a small basket containing all the flavors she said she liked. Leanne didn't say anything about it, but he could see the gratitude in the look she gave him. Neal then received the one and only hug he's ever gotten from his teacher.

            She'd teased him several times about how difficult it was for him to be demonstrative during their many after-work get togethers. He would always duck his head, and say "Side effect of being English" with a small self-deprecating laugh. But after that first hug, bloody hell! He would gladly change into the hugging type, just for her, if only she would hug him more often.

            Leanne watched the first ten minutes of the hour long movie before she could manage to pull herself away. Coming back to reality, she found Neal had set up a picnic off to the side of the stage. The smell had her holding her stomach to attempt taming the snarling lion inside. As she sat, Neal handed her a mug of what she discovered to be warm tea, one of the kinds she liked. They shared a smile before starting to help themselves to the delicious meal before them. Neal had brought cold cuts with sandwich fixings, a small side salad for both of them with their preferred dressings (yeah, they've eaten together _that_ many times), pasta with sauce, and a tub of chicken scampi (Neal's mom's recipe). Both doctors were hungry, so the silence that followed the food distribution was expected and very comfortable. Leanne and Neal were content to watch the movie for the time being, until they were ready for seconds.

            "Neal, this is incredible, thank you so much for this." Leanne said, going back for another helping of everything. "You're welcome. I'm glad we could do this." Neal responded. He hesitated for a moment, but before he could continue Leanne cut him off. "The way I see it, now that you've planned our first date it's up to me to plan the next one. To be honest, I don't know how to top this." Neal could only stare at her, flabbergasted. He was going to broach the subject, but a little more delicately than that! He was a bit nervous to mess this whole thing up with her, and he felt like he was flying completely blind.

            He studied her briefly, waiting for any sign of panic or a desire to run, and was pleased when he saw neither. He decided to just go with it. "I don't know if you _can_ outdo this," he teased. "You might want to just concede this to me." She smirked. "I didn't say I was giving up, I just don't know how _yet_." "Alright then, our next day off, you're up." Neal said, confident now they were back in familiar territory and loving pushing her buttons. "Now that's out of the way, I believe you owe me a story Neal. It's time I found out the origins of my nickname." So much for familiar territory.

            "Well, uhm, it's not really much of a story," he hedged, trying to delay. "Spit it out Neal." Leanne said, making a come hither motion with her first two fingers before going back to her food. Neal sighed, deciding to get it over with. "You guessed part of it. Jesse was already Mama and it just felt off having a Mama but no Daddy. It sure as hell wasn't going to be Taylor. Guthrie was the other choice, but he wasn't as directly responsible for teaching us as you were. You also already had that relationship with Jesse that made you sound like an old married couple sometimes." Here he paused.

            "What about the other part?" Leanne questioned, determined to get the whole story. "You know my father is a doctor," and Leanne nodded. "He is a great doctor, but he wasn't a great Dad. He wasn't really home much, always with patients at the office. I had hoped, when I decided to become a doctor, he would want to spend more time with me, to teach me. That didn't happen, so I switched from surgery to emergency medicine. You taught me everything I know about being an ER doctor, but you were never afraid to tell me when I needed to get my act together, so I saw you as the father I should have had. 'Father' was too British, so I thought that, had I been raised in America, by _you_ , I would use Daddy instead. And that, _Daddy,_ is how you got your nickname."

            Neal met her eyes for the first time since he began his story. She was smiling at him warmly, touched that he would consider her a replacement for the parent he needed in his life. "It was a privilege to teach you Neal. You assured me after I hired you that I would not regret hiring you. I told you I knew I wouldn't. I was right." Neal chuckled. "Indeed you were. However, you got your answers, now it's my turn." Neal hesitated, knowing what this question could mean for them. Leanne waited him out, curiosity keeping her silent. He took a deep breath and plunged in. "Why were you staring at me so often last week?"

            Leanne froze momentarily, then turned away from watching the movie on the screen to face him. She knew instantly what he was asking, the hope was written all over his face. She looked down, needing a moment to think through her next words carefully. He had given her an out, she could laugh it off and make a joke. Or she could tell him the truth. She set her now empty plate down and took a deep breath.

            "I want to tell you a story Neal."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end, dear readers. I will tell you there is a max of 3 chapters left, which I have almost finished. These will contain smut, and the rating will be upped to match the new content. Once they are all done, they will be posted in rapid succession, and my first ever fanfic will be completed.  
> As always, comments and feedback welcome.

            "There was a doctor who had reached a point in her life where she had to decide between her career and getting the things out of life she had imagined for herself for many years. A proposal forced her to choose before she was ready. She made the right decision for herself, but now she had to confront the years of loneliness ahead, where she would have nothing in her life but her job. Sure she would have people in her life, beloved colleagues, dear friends. But no one to truly share her life with, no one to start and end each day with. No special connection with the one person who would matter the most.

            "One day she looked up to meet the gaze of a resident, catching him staring, and she started to think. Strange behavior, unusual body language, the puzzle pieces started falling together. It hit her that her resident had a crush on her." Neal's eyes went wide in shock. He fought the urge to look away from her in embarrassment.

            "She immediately dismissed it as something minor he would get over. She had given that business up the year before when she chose her career over love. Plus he was a resident, _her_ resident no less! There was no way anything ever could or would come of it. She never led him on of course, but they already had a different relationship than the ones she had with her other students. He was _certainly_ easy on the eyes, no doubt, but there was more to it than that." This time, Neal couldn't help it. He ducked his head to hide his discomfort, but had to chuckle. Never one to sugar coat her words, was Leanne.

            "This doctor, she thought it wasn't going to be a problem for her. She was right." Neal's heart sunk, the hope left him entirely as he realized she was trying to let him down easily. So caught up in his pain was Neal, that he almost missed her next words.

            "Initially at least. By the end of his final year, this doctor, in spite of every reason not to, started to reciprocate that resident's feelings. He didn't know of course, no one did. She cried herself to sleep the night before his last shift, and almost cried again when he gave her all the teas he'd brought that she'd liked. She could have said something then, but she refused to hold him back from the incredibly bright future he had ahead of him.

            "When he returned four years later, everything came flooding back with more intensity than before. Still she denied her feelings, hiding safely behind her marriage to her job. He fell in love right in front of her, and it nearly broke her when she heard she would probably lose him to that love. Thankfully for her, he stayed, though it took him a while to get over his heart break. He just did, not too long ago. The change in him was incredible, it was like night and day.

            "Unfortunately, that did it for the poor doctor. Nothing could be denied any longer, and she finally allowed herself to take in the incredible man he had become. He caught her at it, and he asked her on a date."

            In shock, Neal could only stare at his former teacher as she revealed a whole different side to their story. He tried to speak, but words simply failed him. Leanne watched everything process, and when she saw cautious hope return to his face, she knew he'd gotten it.

            After some effort, Neal finally found his voice. "You... you have feelings for me?" Disbelief colored his tone. "Yes Neal, I do." Leanne stated, so matter-of-factly that Neal's doubt vanished instantly. He smiled hugely at her, and it was so infectious Leanne had to return it.

            Tentatively, he reached for her hand, entwining their fingers when she reached for him. Neal was in disbelief. Tonight was going so much better than he could have hoped for! All he could do now was gaze at this woman who had meant so much to him for so long. Leanne was looking back at him with equal adoration in her gaze, content to bask in the love between them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Here is the beginning of the end. I will be posting the 2 remaining chapters in the next 2 days. Note the change in rating.  
> As always, comments and feedback welcome.

          The two doctors watched the rest of the movie together, simply enjoying being in each other's presence for now. Everything important had already been said, anything else could wait.

          When the movie had finished, they packed everything up and headed back to the car. Neal drove with one hand on the wheel, the other held firmly in Leanne's. They made small talk on the way back to Leanne's house, a slight tension palpable in the confined quarters of Neal's SUV. Being the gentleman he was, Neal opened her door for her and walked her back to her door, the two of them hand in hand once more though he paused a couple feet from the entryway and removed his hand from hers. She turned to look at him, a question in her eyes. He simply looked back at her with his own question burning in his eyes. Leanne didn't hesitate. She walked up to him, grabbed him by the back of the neck, and pulled his mouth down to meet hers. Neal responded after a few moments, his brain taking a bit longer than his body to grasp the situation. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer, as he returned the passion Leanne was pouring into their first kiss.

           She was the first to pull away, a small smile playing on her now slightly swollen lips. Leanne reconnected their hands, and pulled her along with him into her house.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

           Neal Hudson sighed in relief when his front door closed behind him. A two day code black had kept him at the hospital far longer than he wanted. He hung up his bag and coat on the rack by the door, pleased to see his girlfriend's things already there. He took off his shoes next, and when that was finally done he braced himself on the wall with his hand and leaned in, beyond grateful he was home.

           "Don't stop there, the show was just getting good." He whipped his head around to see Leanne Rorish standing in the hallway looking absolutely stunning. He slowly took in the vision before him from head to toe, feeling himself harden in his jeans as he did. The grey long sleeve robe was sheer and left open, falling just above mid thigh. The sheer nightdress under it was the same color, and covered everything and nothing all at once. The material covering her ample breasts was even more see-through than the rest of the dress, but a strategically placed strip of darker cloth hid her rosy nipples from his sight. The panties he could clearly see under the dress were made of the same dark material. Her hair was down and wavy, completing the vision before him.

           He made to start towards her when she put up a hand to stop him. "Ah ah, I want to see the rest of the show. Shirt next." Barely restraining himself, he reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted slowly, enjoying the way her eyes darkened as more of his abs and chest came into view. Once she had looked her fill, she gestured to his pants. He took those off with his socks, leaving him in just his briefs, which did nothing to hide how hard he was for her. She couldn't help the smirk when she saw the bulge in his pants. "Hands on the wall above your head. You are not to move until I tell you to." With one last look at the gorgeous woman in front of him, he faced the wall and assumed the position.

           He heard her soft footsteps come up behind him, but was unprepared for the feel of her hands grabbing his ass. When he flinched, she took her hands away and he exhaled loudly at the loss of her touch. "I said not to move. If you can't follow one simple order, I'm afraid we can't finish our game. That would be a real shame. So I'm going to ask you now Dr. Hudson: will you stay still for me?" her soft voice spoke quietly in his ear. "Yes, God yes Leanne, please don't stop." Neal said in a strangled voice. With a triumphant smile, Leanne returned her hands to his fantastic ass and squeezed.

           He had caught her staring at it when his back was turned, but then the reverse was true also. They were only a few months into their new relationship, and even though they had a strict no-touching policy at work, they both looked their fill on a regular basis. One more firm squeeze and she ran her hands up his ass, over his low back, and traced the muscles up to his broad shoulders. He had this one dark blue scrub top that seemed to be a bit smaller than the others, and it highlighted every rippling muscle in his chest, torso and back. His shoulders, one of her favorite things to stare at when the opportunity presented itself, looked even bigger and broader than usual. She had jumped him the moment they got home the first time he wore that top after they got together, and since then, he only wore it on select occasions to drive her insane.

           She ran her hands over his back and shoulders for a time, enjoying her little game very much. She moved onto his arms, loving how safe and protected they always made her feel when they were wrapped around her. She stepped forward, molding her front to his back, and brought her hands to his abs, just above his waistband. Running her hands over each defined ab increased the arousal that had been building since he walked through the door. She brought her hands up to his pecs, allowing her thumbs to trail over each nipple. His sharp intake of breath told her he was just as affected by all this touching as she was. It was time to move this along she decided.

           With a quick squeeze to the bulge in his briefs, which actually made his knees buckle slightly, she stepped back and said, "Your turn."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more after this, dear readers. As always, comments and feedback welcome.

          With a growl that shot straight to her clit, Neal turned and grabbed her by the waist, shoving her up against the wall he was in front of moments before and claimed her moth in a fierce kiss. He explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue like it was his first and last chance at it. They broke apart gasping for air, and Neal took this opportunity to get a closer look at her outfit. "Fucking hell Leanne, do you have any idea what you do to me?!" He sounded utterly wrecked, a fact that made Leanne more than a little proud of herself. Neal was so controlled and collected all the time. She had made it her personal mission to get him to lose control as often as possible, physically and emotionally. He was used to bottling everything up, but once they had started dating, she would recognize the signs of him holding something in and do everything in her power to get him to let it out.

          Initially she would just lock them in a room somewhere and refuse to let him out until he told her what was going on. She doesn't have to try as hard to get the emotional stuff out now, he usually does it on his own. But he's still as physically repressed as ever. She can see the flashes of animal lust in his eyes sometimes during sex, feel how he tenses to get himself under control when that happens. But then he tries to be even more gentle after. She's seen him take control in the ER, barking out orders and saving lives, and she thinks it's so incredibly sexy. She just wants him to do that with her, she wants him to know its ok to let go. She's a big girl, not fragile by any means, she can handle anything he might do. But the roughest he's gotten with her in the few months they'd been together consisted of him accidentally pulling on her hair, for which he apologized profusely. That was a few days earlier, and that had been the final straw. She ordered her outfit and put a rush on it, determined to make him lose his mind before the week was out. So far, her plan was working perfectly.

          She came back to the present when Neal, having finally collected himself, starting kissing down the side of her neck and over the cleavage popping out of the nightie. He moved his hands up to her shoulders, pushing the robe off to pile at their feet. He then set about exploring the utterly delectable curves in front of him with hands and mouth. Neal cupped each breast in a hand, loving how soft she was. He pushed them together and buried his face in between them, kissing and licking as he did so. He dropped his hands to slide down her sides and around to her back, dropping lower until he had an ass cheek in each palm. Unable to resist, he squeezed, harder than normal to gauge her reaction. She gasped, then pushed her chest further towards him while arching her back to encourage his hands. Loving her response, he decided to push a little further.

          One hand let go of her bum to reach up and push one strap of the gown off, exposing her left breast to his waiting mouth. He latched onto her nipple, sucking lightly while his other hand squeezed her ass again, then moved it so his middle finger was lined up with the base of the cleft between her cheeks. He pushed in slightly then ran his finger up to the top. The effect was instantaneous. Her head thudded loudly against the wall, followed by a groaned, "Fuck!" Encouraged, he did it again. This time, her knees buckled slightly and whatever curse word she let out this time was too garbled to make out. She grabbed him by the hair at the back of his head and tugged him up to meet her eyes. "Bedroom. Right the fuck now." No way was he going to argue that.

          He was a step behind her going up the stairs, enjoying the view thoroughly of how little her panties actually covered. When she got to the top she paused and turned back to face Neal. When his gaze met hers, having taken the long route up from her thighs, which he so wanted to be in between, she took hold of the shorter hairs at the base of his skull and pulled him in for another searing kiss, the height difference giving her more control. Her free hand had dropped to rest on his hip, but once she felt he was lost in their kiss, she simultaneously tugged on the hair in her hold and grabbed him between his legs. He broke the kiss with a moan, his eyes glazing over in pleasure. His hands, which were resting on the railings, shot out to grab her, but he was too late. She had already stepped away from him and started walking down the hall, chuckling at the effect she was having on Neal, and with so little effort! She only made it halfway to their bedroom before she was again grabbed by the waist.

 

          It took Neal a few seconds for his vision to clear from the haze of lust Leanne had put over him. He didn't know what her game was, but he was determined to find out. Instead of turning her to face him like he did earlier, he roughly turned her to face the wall and pressed her up against it, her gasp of excitement doing things to Neal he never expected. He widened his stance and bent his knees, lining up his hardening erection with the cleft of her delicious ass, while holding her firmly against the wall by pressing his upper body against hers. He grabbed her hands in his and pressed them together over her head, wrists crossed so he could hold them with one hand. His free hand trailed down her front until he reached the hem of her nightgown. He slid up underneath to the waistband of her panties where he rested his hand, running one finger over the skin just above it.

          She was breathing heavier now, arousal coursing through her veins like liquid fire. When he spoke, the change in tone nearly turned her legs to jelly. "Leanne. You will tell me what, exactly, you are doing, and why, and you will tell me right the fuck now." The commanding tone of voice in that sexy British accent she couldn't get enough of combined with her positioning had Leanne drenched in seconds. "Neal, fuck..." Her brain was almost completely turned off, finding even those two words was a challenge. He started to slowly move his hips, sliding his hardness between her cheeks. His other hand dropped so his finger rested on her clit through her soaked panties, the rocking motion of his hips pushing her forward onto his finger. "That is the end game love. But I want to know why you're doing this. If you don't tell me, I will leave you soaking wet for me without making you come all night long." The sensory overload from his cock, his hands, and his voice overwhelmed Leanne. She tried to answer him, but all that came out was a moan so filthy she could feel him harden even more against her ass. He stopped moving, and she actually whimpered, her body yearning for his touch. "I need an answer gorgeous." He said, and waited.


	12. Chapter 12

          Leanne took a deep breath, gathering her scattered thoughts before she spoke in a voice much lower and shakier than normal. "I want you to fuck me, Neal. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk normally for days. I want you to take charge like you do in the ER, let out that alpha male that's so incredibly sexy it makes me wet on the spot." Neal couldn't believe what he was hearing, Leanne was practically begging him for his most deeply buried desires. Neal had been repressing the primal urges to take and fuck since the first time they had sex. "And don't you dare ask if I'm sure. Just fucking do it already, please Neal I want you inside me so bad-" Neal finally couldn't take any more. He felt something inside him snap, and the animal within roared in triumph. He pulled his hand out from under her nightie and wrenched down the remaining strap, dropping her hands in the process. He yanked the dress off, letting it pool at her feet, before he did the same to her panties. When she was completely nude, he spun her around and crashed his mouth to hers, dominating her mouth. His hands wrapped under thighs and lifted, pressing her into the wall with his hips and upper body. His still clothed erection brushed against her clit, pulling a throaty moan from the stunning woman in his arms. Once her legs wrapped around his waist, he adjusted his grip and stepped back. He made it the few remaining steps into their bedroom, arms full of Leanne, the two lovers still making out as he walked. The movements pushed his member harder against her pussy, soaking the front of his briefs in seconds. When he felt the edge of their bed on his thighs, he roughly tossed Leanne onto the bed. She landed with a gasp, which turned into a moan when Neal pounced on top of her.

          He took her mouth in a rough kiss before pulling  away, kissing a path down her incredible body. When he reached the apex of her thighs, and didn't waste a second and dove in, sucking her clit into his mouth while plunging one finger inside her tight heat. Leanne moaned, threading her fingers into Neal's hair and pulling slightly. Leanne's musky scent combined with the arousal coursing through his veins made Neal's head spin, but he pushed it aside to focus all his efforts on the love of his life. He dove in a second time, running his tongue through her soaked folds maddeningly slowly. He removed his finger, pulling a whimper from Leanne, though it quickly changed into a moan with the press of two fingers inside her. The sensations he was giving her were amazing, but she needed more, _more, more._ Neal chuckled against her, making Leanne realize she'd said that last bit out loud, but she could not care any less when the vibrations of his laugh kicked her arousal up another notch, something she didn't think was possible. That was the last straw. Leanne pulled Neal up by his hair and claimed his mouth with hers. They pulled away gasping. "Fuck, Neal, please, inside, _please!"_ Leanne didn't care that she sounded unbelievably needy, she wanted Neal to know exactly what she wanted. They were both tired of holding back.

          She reached down into his boxers to grasp him firmly in hand while the other one pushed the offending garment off his hips and down until Neal could kick them off. Leanne began slowly stroking him, driving him crazy with want. He pushed her hand away, and in one smooth motion, he flipped her onto her front and pulled her up to her hands and knees. He lined himself up with her soaking cunt and pushed forward, driving steadily deeper as Leanne's moans got louder and longer. When he bottomed out inside her, he had to pause to catch his breath, afraid he would finish before he had a chance to make her come. Neal grit his teeth and pulled out ever so slowly. Leanne started to wiggle her hips from side to side, heightening the already incredible sensation of being inside her heat. When he had just the tip left inside, he griped her hips roughly and plunged inside, setting a punishing rhythm as he pounded Leanne into the mattress. Leanne was loving every second, but there was something missing. "Neal, _fuck, oh yeah,_ please, I need- _shit, fuck, right there,_ I need your voice, talk to me Neal, tell me what you're thinking, I need to hear you." Neal hesitated for a moment. Did he really want Leanne to know what he was thinking? Then she clenched around him, and he decided to throw caution to the wind. "Fuck Leanne, you feel so good. You're so tight around my cock, I can't get enough of you, will never get enough. Come for me love, I want you to come for me.” So saying, he reached around and tugged gently on her clit. Leanne was gone instantly. She came with a cry, contracting around Neal, pulling him along with her into climax. They rode out their aftershocks together, just breathing each other in. When Neal finally pulled out, Leanne collapsed onto the bed, completely spent. He flipped Leanne over, still resting between her thighs, unwilling to pull away from this woman who had him so entranced.

          Neal paused for a moment, taking her in, basking in their shared afterglow. He was about to move next to her to hold her close when he caught sight of their come wetting the inside of her thighs and dripping from her entrance. The animal within growled, and he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and licked a long stripe from her entrance to her clit. Leanne's eyes shot open (when had they closed??) and looked down, just as Neal's tongue licked her again, this time on her inner thighs. Neal loved the way Leanne tasted, but the combination of their cum created an utterly intoxicating flavor that was entirely _them._ Neal couldn't get enough, licking her thighs clean before moving back to her pussy and devouring everything that was gathering there, shoving his greedy tongue into her hole, determined to taste it all. Some of their juices had dripped down between the globes of Leanne's ass, and Neal was unwilling to miss even a single drop, so he followed the trail. Spreading her ass cheeks wide, he dove in again, licking and licking until he was satisfied she was clean. Lifting his head, he noticed Leanne's reaction to his little feast for the first time. Her head was thrown back, hands clenched in the sheets, chest heaving. She looked even more ravished than before, and Neal couldn't help but be a little smug at how wrecked he made her. She met his gaze with eyes glazed over from desire. That look shot straight to his cock, and he was half hard in an instant.

          They spent the rest of the night thoroughly enjoying each other, falling into a deep sleep wrapped in each other's arms just as the pre-dawn light filtered through the blinds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so concludes my first ever fanfic. As always, comments and feedback welcome. Thank you for sticking with this, dear readers, I hope you've enjoyed this journey as much as I have ;)


End file.
